1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a video-processing apparatus, a video-processing system, and a video-processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques of outputting image data photographed by a camera to a display or the like at a remote site by transmitting and receiving compressed or uncompressed video data via a network have been disclosed.
Herein, disclosed is a technique of preventing a problem of disturbance of an image at the time of video channel switching by burying discrimination data by which a position of inter-frame compression or intra-frame compression in compressed video data can be discriminated and allowing a compressed video data reception side to detect and identify the discrimination data (refer to JP-A-7-298257).
Disclosed is a technique of preventing a problem of disturbance of an image at the time of video channel switching by detecting a GOP header indicating a position where inter-frame compression in the compressed video data is performed and performing a video channel switch operation in units of the GOP header (refer to JP-A-2001-45477).
Disclosed is a technique of preventing collapse of blocks of an image at the time of video channel switching by performing the video channel (transport stream) switching by using a payload start indicator in the transport stream of MPEG image data (refer to JP-A-2000-209557).
However, the conventional apparatus (JP-A-7-298257 or the like) in the related art has a problem in that head data of the frame cannot be detected without de-encapsulation.